Talk:Happy Wars Wiki
I need major help with contributions... can someone write out a simple tut for me? Nekochan x3! (talk) 13:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Just added a Mage armor (demon king robe) if any one know how to put the SUPER PREMIUM STAR on plz do FIX THE GAME!!!!!! SPANISH: Happy Wars en un buen juego pero lamentablemente en vez de haber mejorado, en mi opinion a empeorado porque ahora cada vez que juego en partidas rapidas me doy la sorpresa de que no puedo hacerles daño a los jugadores del equipo enemigo... Peor aun, cuando ellos me pegan yo si recibo el daño, es molesto pues uno trata de disfrutar del juego pero cuando no le haces daño a los oponentes ya no es divertido, ademas de la mala conexion entre los jugadores hace que ocurran errores al iniciar el juego, como que reaparecen en nuestro castillo o que el juego nos desconecta y nos quita puntos... Seriá algo entendible si perdiera 2 o 3 puntos, pero para mi liga, el perder 20,30 o hasta 40 puntos en 2 minutos es algo del que molestarse.... Pido porfavor ARREGLEN los errores de conexiones, para poder disfrutar MAS de este juego..... especialmente el problema de NO HACERLES DAÑO a los JUGADORES ENEMIGOS Por ejemplo: IX Moby XI a este jugador lo seguimos todo el tiempo cuando jugamos contra el pues al parecer le estamos dando entre 5-6 personas, pero el no recibe daño alguno, ademas construye la escalera como si nada entra al castillo y destruye el torreón, no es mi conexion, todos mis colegas me lo han dicho incluso los estadounidenses saben que a el no se le hace daño alguno....... Espero respuesta ENGLISH: Happy Wars a good game but unfortunately rather than improved, in my opinion worse because now every time I play fast games give me surprise that I can not hurt the enemy team players ... Worse, when they hit me I if I get hurt, it's annoying because you try to enjoy the game but when you hurt opponents is not fun, besides the bad connection between the players makes mistakes occur when starting the game, as they reappear in our castle, or the game disconnects us and takes away points ... It would be understandable if you lose 2 or 3 points, but for my league, losing 20.30 or 40 points in two minutes is something of bother .... I ask please fix connection errors, so they have more of this game .....especially the problem of not hurting enemy players For example:IX Moby XI this player followed him all the time when we play against because apparently we are giving between 5-6 people, but receives no damage, also built the stairs as if nothing enters the castle and destroys tower, not my connection, all my colleagues have told me even the Americans know that no one hurts ....... Hope response ---- Response: We all know that Happy Wars has it's current issues, but if you wish to explain your problems for hopes of a solution, perhaps you should try posting this info on the XBLA Forums so the proper people can see it. Heres the link: http://forums.xbox.com/xbox_forums/xbox_live_arcade/e_k/f/3038.aspx Good Luck. Seboxara (talk) 22:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Should they add''' trading?''' I think they should allow you to trade but only with your friends. That would allow for you and your friends to get better items. Tell me why you would think they should or should not add trading. Main-page edits needed. Whoever has edit-access to the main page: We need some modifications done to reflect the new changes that've been made to the game, such as the Deep Sea map, Mission Mode and the new class. DocDragon (talk) 02:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Character quotes page? Before I jump the gun and actually do this withsomeone rambling about it being a bad idea, do you think a character quotes (i.e. those quotes that you would say by doing RB+) page is a good thing to add? EDIT: As of this edit, I have created (and partially filled out) the page. I also created the template to fill in the page. Now the only concern is to now: 1: make sure the template page is locked for edit, and 2: raise awareness for the template's use. 729MendicantTide (talk) 02:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Update history? Let's decide this democratically. Shall we add an update history page to the wiki? 729MendicantTide (talk) 00:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Game-specific page. At some point in time (shout to me if you want this to happen immediately), I will create a page specific to the game's general information. For those who are wondering, here is my reasoning for this action: #The wiki's main page is out of date, and locked. #Ease of access. #Allows the public to expand on the game's general information and bring that page up to par to another game's page on Wikipedia. Summary: In response to my growing concern to lack of adminship (and regular users' disability to edit the main page, which has most of this info), I will create a game-specific page. 729MendicantTide (talk) 01:50, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Its a small thing, but date for release on the Xbox One is incorrect, should be 2015 not 2014. Shadowwolf10 (talk) 22:45, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Whoops, did I type 2014? My bad. Thanks for pointing it out. --Just call me Necr0 =3 (talk) 11:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC)